mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake Shields
Jake Shields is the former Strikeforce middleweight champion and the first and last EliteXC welterweight champion. He won his most recent fight -- his first middleweight title defense -- against debuting veteran Dan Henderson by lopsided ground control decision. UFC Career Shields next vacated the title and signed with the UFC likely to compete in their welterweight division. His UFC debut was against Martin Kampmann. Shields was quoted as saying that he wanted a submission victory and that, "If Kampmann doesn't tap, I'll snap that thing in half." Kampmann was overtaken many times throughout the fight by Shields's superior grappling ability. On the feet, he tagged Shields repeatedly and seemed to have the far superior cardio. Nevertheless, Shields pulled out a controversial split decision victory that was greeted with boos from the audience. Somehow, Shields even earned the next title shot with the bout. Shields next faced Georges St. Pierre for the UFC welterweight title. St. Pierre defeated Shields via unanimous decision for his first loss since 2004. Shields is next rumored to face former UFC lightweight and welterweight champion B.J. Penn. Penn called Shields out on Twitter mere weeks after Shields fought for the welterweight belt. Nothing ever came of it. Shields next faced Jake Ellenberger only a short time after his father died. Ellenberger handed Shields his second straight loss via first round upset knockout. Shields calmly disputed the stoppage. After a brief hiatus, Shields signed on to welcome former middleweight star Yoshihiro Akiyama to the UFC's welterweight division in a sort of loser-leaves-town matchup in Akiyama's native Japan. Shields defeated Akiyama via a very close unanimous decision. Shields next moved back up to make his debut in the UFC's middleweight division. He was a very interesting and welcome addition to the somewhat shallow division. Possible opponents for Shields included a rematch with Japanese wrestler Yushin Okami and undefeated All-American wrestler Chris Weidman. Instead, Shields next signed to make his UFC middleweight debut against aggressive Ultimate Fighter veteran Ed Herman. He defeated Herman via unanimous decision. Unfortunately, he tested positive for banned substances in the post-fight drug tests and was suspended -- in October 2012 -- for six months and fined over $5000 of his winning purse. The fight's result was also changed to a no-contest. Towards the end of his suspension in February 2013 -- the suspension would end in April 2013 -- Shields stated that he was moving BACK down to the UFC welterweight division and possible opponents were a rematch with Robbie Lawler, a matchup with contender Josh Koscheck and a fight with Strikeforce veteran Tyron Woodley. Indeed, Shields next signed to return to welterweight against Woodley in the summer of 2013. He defeated Woodley via a close and controversial split decision. Shields next signed to fight contender and jiu jitsu ace Demian Maia. Shields pulled out the upset victory defeating Maia via a close and tepidly paced split decision.The fight catapulted Shields back into the title contender picture at 170 pounds in the UFC. Shields was rumored to next fight judoka Dong Hyun Kim. He was also called out by Strikeforce veteran Adlan Amagov for a January 2014 contest. Instead Shields fought former Bellator middleweight champion Hector Lombard losing a dominant and bloody unanimous decision. Shields was shockingly cut from the UFC's roster after the lone loss in his last five fights. World Series of Fighting About a month after being cut from the UFC Shields signed with what many considered to be the UFC 'minor leagues,' the World Series of Fighting. Shields' signed to make his debut against fellow UFC veteran Jon Fitch. He was unfortunately injured a month or so before the bout was set to take place. He was replaced by Josh Burkman. After recovering Shields signed to fight Canadian standout Ryan Ford. Fights *Jake Shields vs. Hayato Sakurai *Jake Shields vs. Carlos Condit - The fight was the final round of the Rumble on the Rock welterweight tournament. Carlos Condit had already fought and beaten Frank Trigg by armbar in the first round earlier that night. Shields had already fought and beaten Yushin Okami in a war by decision earlier that night. Troy Mandaloniz was the referee for the fight. *Jake Shields vs. Ray Steinbeiss *Jake Shields vs. Ido Pariente *Jake Shields vs. Mike Pyle - The fight was for EliteXC. *Jake Shields vs. Paul Daley - The fight was for the EliteXC welterweight championship with Shields defending. *Dan Henderson vs. Jake Shields - The fight was for the Strikeforce middleweight title with Shields defending. The fight was also Dan Henderson's Strikeforce debut. Henderson apparently came into the fight with back problems. After the fight, Jason Miller entered the ring to ask the winner, Shields, for a rematch for the title. A brawl broke out as Shields shoved Miller and Shields and his team-mates, Nick Diaz and Nate Diaz and Gilbert Melendez all ganged up on Miller before the fight was broken up by members of Henderson's corner and security. *Martin Kampmann vs. Jake Shields - The fight was a controversial split decision victory for Shields. The fight was Shields's UFC debut. With the controversial win, Shields earned a title shot. *Georges St. Pierre vs. Jake Shields - The fight was for the UFC welterweight title with Georges St. Pierre defending. *[[Jake Shields vs. Yoshihiro Akiyama - The fight was the welterweight debut of Yoshihiro Akiyama. After the close decision loss, Akiyama was most likely cut from the UFC. *Jake Shields vs. Ed Herman - The fight was the UFC middleweight debut of Shields. In October 2012 the fight's result was switched to a no-contest after Shields tested positive for a banned substance. Category:Strikeforce middleweight champions Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Middleweight fighters Category:Wrestlers